


Oblivious

by Summer_Blossom8513



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: F/M, fem!Nagisa, genderbend nagisa, implied karmagisa, oblivious nagisa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-30
Updated: 2019-01-05
Packaged: 2019-09-30 06:59:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,766
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17219120
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Summer_Blossom8513/pseuds/Summer_Blossom8513
Summary: Everyone knows it. There's no denying Nagisa likes Karma and vice versa. Only thing is, Nagisa is confident Karma does not feel the same, and Karma is left with no choice but to come up with a plan, enlisting the help of Nakamura and Kayano to make Nagisa realize he does, in fact, have feelings her.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Takes place during the school year and Korosensei is alive.

“Hey Nagisa!”

“Hmm…” the blue-haired assassin in training looked up from the book she was reading, at her approaching classmates, waving them over. Kayano and Nakamura walked down the hill and sat down on either side of her, their backs pressed against the rocks they were leaning on, gazing at the cluster of trees and flowers in front of them. Nagisa regarded them curiously, as they were usually eating with the others. She closed the book and set it aside, glancing from Kayano to Nakamura.

“So…” the blunette began, admiring the surrounding nature, whilst awaiting their reply.

“Do you love them?” Nakamura asked, intensely staring at the shocked Nagisa.

_“Way to go Nakamura! Straight to the point.”_ Kayano thought. _“Oh well.”_ Shrugging, Kayano returned her attention to Nagisa, nudging the girl’s side.

Nagisa closed her eyes, took a deep breath and released it in a sigh. Hoping that they would leave her be, she suffered through their “matchmaking” antics as they would randomly pop the question.

“Hmm…” Both the blonde and green-haired girl hummed, nudging their friend with innocent smiles.

“For the last time, Karma and I aren’t together,” Nagisa replied, keeping her gaze steady and unwavering. Everyone had started questioning the duo’s relationship after they had seen the way the troublemaker took care of her. Especially after he had kissed her on the forehead He claimed she was a dear friend, but everyone was having a hard time believing that.

“I never mentioned Karma though.” Smirked Nakamura, her voice filled with fake innocence.

“Aww...so cute~ Nagisa-chan,” awed Kayano, joining in in the teasing.

“Ugh. Aren’t you guys always bothering me about Karma? I assumed you meant him. When I finally speak about Karma, you say I’m thinking about him. He’s a friend, a special friend…” she ranted, her voice getting softer and softer.

“I could have been talking about our surroundings. I mean isn’t it beautiful, the trees, flowers and so on.”

“You know Nagisa,” began Kayano, gaining Nagisa’s attention, “I hope you and Karma confess soon, you guys make a cute couple, and I wanna be your maid of honor, k~?”

“Huh?...Huh!”

By the time Nagisa caught up with Kayano’s words, she and Nakamura have vanished, leaving the poor girl rethinking her life choices of becoming their friend.

Karma looked up when Nakamura and Kayano approached him dejectedly shaking their heads with a sly smirk as they told the redhead of what Nagisa said, thoroughly enjoying the way he sighed and slumped.

_“Geez! Kayano and Nakamura didn’t make her reveal how she really feels about me! Should I drop more hints or tell her? But then again... Think Karma, think!” Why can’t she underrrsstaanddd, aren’t women supposed to be smart?!”_

A chunk of wood fell on his head, making the boy grumble and apologize, “ _Women are extremely smart! I’m just annoyed here ok! Can’t even be a smooth proposal…”_ He mentally ranted, glaring at two innocent squirrels that seemed to be mocking him.

A while later, the bell rang, signaling the end of lunch. Getting up and grabbing her book, the slightly annoyed female marched into the classroom and once everyone was seated, she stood. “For the last time, Karma and I aren’t together.”

 

“Yet!” A few people shouted, and everyone grinned as they heard a thud from the direction of a certain troublemaker.

She sighed and sat down mentally berating herself for saying that. It was a spur of a moment but now her classmates would leave her alone for a while. With that thought in mind, she began doing her work.

 

_Karma POV._

_“Why can’t she see I like her?!”_

_Nagisa POV._

_“Thank you sushi lord! They didn’t find out about my feelings for Karma!”_

_Third Person POV._

Korosenai cheekily laughed as he eyed the oblivious duo that was his students. His other students, meanwhile, were contemplating whether they should help reveal their friends’ obliviousness or continue to enjoy it and how much they should bet on who would confess first.

In the end, no one won anything, as Gakushuu confessed for them. Although his timing and especially his reason wasn’t any shock to anyone.


	2. Gakushuu reveals Karmagisa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is how Gakushuu revealed Karmagisa as hinted in the previous chapter.

Gakushuu had had enough of the nonsense his rival was putting him through. It was nearing exam time and the Principal had decided to do a mock exam in order to see where the students were. Gakushuu topped and although it made him proud, it also angered him that Akabane had gotten sixth. It didn’t feel like victory with his rival getting sixth. And even when he did gloat about it, Akabane only gave him half-hearted responses. 

Deciding enough was enough, he finally confronted the boy. The male had brushed him off with an “I’m busy with other things” and that just made Gakushuu more determined to find out the root of the problems. 

It was a girl. Nagisa Shiota, specifically. It wasn’t a surprise since they were always together but it still irked him that a girl, who was clearly in love with him, managed to distract him. A thought that maybe the bastard wasn’t so cold-hearted had wormed its way into his mind and that Akabane had gotten a lover before him. 

A few days later, Gakushuu made a trip up the mountain ready to again corner the boy. After pulling a disgruntled Karma away from his friends, he turned and began the questioning. 

“Just confess to Shiota you like her.” 

“Hmm...I thought you would stop me since you haven’t even gotten yourself a lover.” Karma lazily replied, a teasing lint in his voice, but Gakushuu could sense his apprehension. 

“Shut it Akabane. I’m going to help you with your problems.” 

A minute passed in silence before  Karma began laughing especially at the serious tone the other male had. 

“Aww...is little Gakushuu…” 

“Shut it Akabane. I'm trying to be decent here. So what’s the problem? Shiota likes you and you like her, just confess.” 

The redhead exhale slowly, “it’s not that easy, plus Nagi is in denial.” 

“Well, I’m gonna help.” 

“Pfft,” Karma laughed, “You-you’ll probably ruin it.” 

“Consider my proposal wisely, Akabane.” Gakushuu responded, ignoring the boy’s laughter. 

Karma considered it carefully. Nagisa was refusing to go with any of their classmates' suggestions, so if… “You better not fail or…” 

“Yeah yeah, I’ll be taking Shiota now.” 

“Wait, dammit.”  _ Why did I agree?!  _ Karma internally sobbed. _ Oh yea, for Nagi.  _ “That bastard better have a plan.” 

The plan was an utter failure that failed the minute it began. 

Gakushuu’s brilliant plan literally went down the drain. He had approached Nagisa under the pretext of helping her with her English, saying that the Principal had wanted that. Although hesitant, the girl had agreed and with an awkward and slightly tense silence, they were on their way to a nearby library. That’s when the plan began and ended. 

“So uhm… Asano-kun,uhm…” 

“Shiota, I’ll get straight to the point.  You like Akabane right, so confess to him. I’m also here because I want to learn more about the person who was able to make Akabane like a puppy in love, plus you need help with English.” 

Nagisa blushed at that and replied with a “thank you for the tutoring, and Karma is not a love-sick puppy infatuated with me. And as for my feelings for Karma, I’ll decide when I’ll tell him, I’m making sure it’s not a silly crush.” She finished by using her hands, that had paper, to accent her point and at that particularly mistimed moment, the worksheets and additional notes flew and went into a conveniently nearby drain. In his attempt to catch the papers, which he didn’t get, Gakushuu stumbled a bit and managed to avoid falling into the drain. 

After the moment ended, a giggle that turned into a full laugh punctuated Gakushuu’s conscious and having a brief mental retake, decided it wasn’t worth the stress and would find someone to fill Akabane’s place. “Shiota-San, I will be leaving. I apologize for the interruption but I must go.” 

“Yea. Take care Asano-kun, goodbye.” There’s an underlying message of don’t tell anyone that Gakushuu gladly admits it, although he cooly brushes it off. 

It was two days before the midterms and Gakushuu had yet to find someone to fill Karma’s place. Speaking of Karma, the boy now had a gloomy aura around him, caused by Nagisa’s decision to impulsively study. 

Unable to bear by the time the next day came, Gakushuu marched up the mountain, stomping into the classroom after regaining his breath. 

“Shiota Nagisa-san, Karma is hopelessly in love with you and you don’t have a silly crush on him. Akabane, this would have been avoided if you’d just have confessed. You better be able to work as well as you did before since you now have your girlfriend. Now excuse me, and please refrain from being too affectionate in public.” After a pointed look, he spun on his heels and left. 

Cheering was heard from E-class and even the main campus heard them. 

“Finally you’re a couple!”

“Yay!!! Let’s party!”

Various forms of congratulations rang out and Karma looked st Nagisa with a gaze of adoration and love which she also reflected. 

“Alright, Stop undressing each other with your eyes. Some of us are still single.” 

Karma broke their gaze to glare in the general direction of whoever said that. 

The next day Gakushuu have a whoop of joy and embraced Nagisa thanking her for giving him his rival back. Later he vehemently denied it, but E-class knew and they were never forgetting that. 

 

_ Bonus  _

“Mommy, how did you and daddy get together?” 

“Hmm, well baby, your uncle Shuu is rivals with papa, they’re friends but also rivals shh.., so back in middle school, uncle Shuu wanted to beat daddy in an upcoming test, so he revealed my feelings for your daddy.”

A snort of laughter was heard and warm arms wrapped themselves around Nagisa and their seven-year-old daughter. “The idiot-”

“Karma!” 

“-shouted Mommy’s feelings for daddy to the entire  3-E, just cause he wanted to get his a-“

“Karma!” Nagisa slightly growled at her husband’s choice of words. 

“-I mean wanted me to beat him and we both tied, sadly.” 

“So uncle Shuu wanted mommy and daddy to be happy!” 

Nagisa and Karma shared a look at that, even their seven-year-old daughter understood it. It was fun remembering how Gakushuu would always insist that “Nagisa distracted Karma, Karma was distracted from the exams making him (Gakushuu) irritated since he couldn’t properly beat his rival, so he confessed for them or it would take forever”. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was my sad attempt at humor, but hope you guys enjoyed regardless! :)

**Author's Note:**

> This was a quick one shot I wrote, but I hope you liked it!  
> Also, do comment if you guys would want to see (in this case read) how Gakushuu revealed Karmagisa's feelings for each other.


End file.
